


The school of Dóntia Kókora

by ruyijingu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruyijingu/pseuds/ruyijingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, a Straight-A student with a notorious habit of getting himself expelled from every school he goes to. His mother, desperate and out of options, sends him to Dóntia Kókora, a wealthy school on the outskirts of Mórntor. Where the students are not forced to their classes. Instead are slowly convinced to come on their own accord. Gavin finds the place interesting. Interesting tactics, Interesting scenery, Interesting people...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Train wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Dóntia Kókora is based off an independent British boarding school called Summerhill School.

The sounds that filled the train were the clacking of the wheels on the tracks and, of course, the zombie-like tapping on screens coming from everyone on the train except Gavin. Gavin sighed inwards, running his free hand through his messy hair, his other hand gripping the pole next to him.

Gavin hated changing schools, it was such a tedious process and his made his mother implode on herself, metaphorically, and he hated seeing her like that. The face of almost pure sadness from his mother flashed in his mind, but he quickly banished the thought. It’s not like he was a bad student, in his defense, he was a fucking fantastic student. Straight A’s from this kid.

It wasn’t his grades that were his downside; it was his ‘attitude’ as all 8 of the principles had told his weeping mother. Attitude his fucking ass, it was the people that made Gavin’s life a living hell. He’d never really had friends, except for one lad called Dan. They’d been best friends, and then Dan had to move to a fancy-ass school that Gavin never bothered to find out the name of because he was too upset. That was approximately the time that his ‘hatred for mankind’ started and the expelling rolled in.

He was kind of glad that his school was half-way across this state that he called home. He hadn’t called it home for that long, as he’d lived in England most of his life, and had only recently moved to the homely state of Texas. Yet, he found himself enjoying the long train ride across the state and to the remote town of ‘Mórntor’, which sounded like some weird-ass greek town, but it was all old-english buildings, or so he’d heard. He’d also heard two of the students tried to hike to the school, and it took them a week. It really made him think how fucking fast the train was going.

The scenery was nice too, He’d always heard that Texas was known for its deserts, but he hadn’t seen any since he’d been in the state. Currently, the train was making its way through some grassland, the spotting trees indicating that the forest that the town was located in was coming up.  
He wasn’t stopping in the town, though. The train was, to pick up some local students from Mórntor, but like the other students from the capital, Austin. He was staying on the train, because in a mile or two, they would have reached the school.

After what seemed like forever a light flickered above the doors, reading **‘NEXT STOP APPROACHING’** Was it really necessary to put the ‘approaching’ at the end? Jesus Christ, some people need to re-evaluate their designing skills. Although, like he could talk, He wasn’t going very well at the Arts.  
His thoughts were jolted as the train screeched to a halt and almost made him go head over heels half way through the train. Luckily, he bumped into someone,lucky for him, at least.

“Oi, watch where you’re going” The kid grunted, probably about his age.

“Sorry, mate.” Gavin tried to sound as normal as possible, but that only made his accent more slurred and stronger. The stranger turned to look back at him, revealing brown eyes with glasses perched on his nose.

“I’ve never heard your voice before, Are you new? If so, I’m Ray” The teen turned to look at him face on. Ray was wearing what looked to be the uniform for the school, a simple white dress shirt and a tie. Fuck, they had to wear ties? That sounded like shit.

“Uh, yeah. I am. I’m Gavin.” Gavin put his hand out for a handshake, which the other man took graciously.

“It’s nice to meet you, Gavin. I hope I see you later on, Seeya!” and with that, the seemingly Puerto-rican male was gone in the crowd of people. How fucking mysterious, the kid should be a magician. Gavin followed the crowd as they flowed from the train and onto the pavement, which felt odd. It still felt like he was on the rickety train. 

He followed the crowd down the concrete path towards the school in the distance, if it could be called one; it was a large fuck-off old-English building that didn't force their students into taking subjects, thinking that eventually they’d get bored and come to class to learn. He would have called bullshit, but the school was pretty expensive, so none of the ‘I smoke weed and beat people up’ students attended (who would be the ones to not attend the classes), or so he hoped. They always seemed to find a way to smuggle themselves into every school he’d attended, so why not here?

He looked up at the gates; they were 6 or 7m high wrought iron gates. What the fuck. What was the point? This place already felt like hell, no need to aesthetically start making it look like hell, too. He waited with the rest of the students, who all seemed to not look twice at him, Brilliant. The gates from hell finally opened after 5 minutes of waiting there, and Gavin walked in with the rest of the students, who were apparently the early ones.

“Mr. Free! I’m glad you’re here early, time for your tour!” Gavin almost groaned, why the fuck does he need a goddamn tour? He just wanted a map and a timetable and he’d find his way around this school, he was smart, he could manage without having to hear this lady babble on for hours on end.

“Oh, no. That won’t be necessary, ma’am. If I could just get a map and my timetable, I’ll be fine by myself” Please, please fucking say alright, Gavin did not want to go on a fucking awful tour with this woman who looked like she rode the principles dick to get to where she was.

“Are you sure, Mr. Free?” The lady bent down to his height, which wasn't really necessary as she was only a few inches taller than him. God, older people seemed to be getting so fucking short compared to all the teenagers around them. It showed off her cleavage pretty well, which is what she probably wanted. He wasn't one to judge about that type of lifestyle, but she literally reeked of sex and she was wearing fishnet stockings in school grounds for fucking crying out loud!

“I’m sure, ma’am.” He blatantly refused to look down. This wasn't how he was going to start his first day at his new school. He wasn't going to start it off with looking down the whatever-the-hell-this-woman-was’ cleavage.

“If you’re sure” Gavin was not prepared for when she straightened back up. She’d apparently moved forward slightly when they were talking, so when she straightened up he almost swallowed his own jaw, it got hit that hard. She apparently didn't fucking notice, typical. She started rummaging through her black leather bag that she had slung around her shoulder. Gavin wondered how the fuck boobs could hurt that much. He knew boobs, along with many other things, and boobs were not that deadly.

“Here you go. Have fun, if you get lost, don’t hesitate to ask any of the students. They’re all lovely!” Gavin suppressed a snort as the lady bent down and gave him the pieces of paper, He noticed the way they didn't bounce when she straightened out, she had bloody implants, really?  
He glanced around at the school, covered with trees inside the grounds and out. Students were lazing around doing fuck all. He doubted he was going to get anything done at this school.

That might be a good thing, or it might not be. Who knows?

Gavin certainly didn't.


	2. Not love at first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting pummeled to death by fake breasts, Gavin decides that going to class would be a good option. Or would going and making new friends be a better option? Who knows, Gavin certainly doesn't at this point.

He was what, 10 metres in the main building? He was already so fucking lost. That woman gave him the stupidest excuse for a map he’d ever seen in his entire life. He was certain a 5 year old could make a better map than this shit.

“Hey, you’re Gavin, right?” Gavin almost jumped out of his skin as a hand landed on his shoulder. Making him turn and come face to face with a guy, probably a grade or two older than him, with stubble and the start of one of those Italian curled moustaches.

“Uh, yeah?” Gavin didn’t know what to think of this guy, considering he was old enough to get tattoos, they were all up his arms. The school must also house university facilities. Gavin would be damned if this kid was in High school.

“I’m Geoff. With a G, not a J. Ray told me about you.” Geoff grinned at him. Good god was he going to die? The guy didn’t look like he would pull out a knife and stab him in the ribs, but you never know, right..?

“Oh. Cool.” What the fuck was he supposed to say? This guy had a good two or three inches on him and was just standing there expectantly; did Geoff think he was some sort of magician? That was Ray’s job, or so he’d observed.

“Chill, lad. Hey, why don’t you come and meet the guys? Morning lessons are always boring and no one goes to them. Well, Ray and Michael go to morning lessons, but they’re nerds like that.” Before Gavin could process the whole sentence, Geoff had his arm around his shoulder and was directing him through one of the hallways- presumably heading towards one of the side doors of the school.

“Hey Gents, Meet the new kid! Gavin, meet Jack and Ryan!” Oh good fucking god he was going to die. He’d just been introduced to a man with a large, ginger beard (who could pass off for a bouncer at a club) and a brown haired guy who looked like he mugged people for a living. His fucking smirk and his eyebrow raise he did when Gavin appeared put the Brit on edge.  
So, instead of being in class, which is what his mother would be expecting, he was sitting under a tree with a guy who had more tattoos than hair, a guy who had more hair on his face than skin and one guy who could probably kill people with his voice.  
He should have taken the fucking tour. God dammit.

“It’s about 5 minutes until the first class ends. That means Michael and Ray should be here soon. I’d let you go to class, but we’re planning on hanging out with another group of friends. You don’t mind coming along, right?” Gavin snapped out of his daydream and looked up at Geoff, noticing that the other two were looking at him expectantly. Fuck.

“Yeah sure, I can make it.” That made Geoff grin and slap him on the back. Well, they’re not as bad as he expected. They’re still scary as hell. Gavin couldn’t believe Ray hung out with these guys; Ray was Ray and not these guys... 

“Speak of the devil, there they come now.” Gavin looked up to where Jack- the one with the terrifying beard, was looking. Yep, that was Ray, the guy with the glasses and brown eyes. He was with another guy – whom he guessed was Michael.

Gavin didn’t fucking believe in the ‘love at first sight’ bullshit that every romance book and movie portrayed ever, and he was pretty sure as hell he wasn’t gay. Not that there was anything wrong with that, and not that he couldn’t pull off being gay, he most certainly could. It was just that guy’s eyes, they were just so intriguing in that way that Gavin didn’t understand, and it pissed him off that he didn’t know why his eyes were so amazing but they just fucking were.

“So, this is the twink that you found lost in the school, Geoff?” How the fuck did he know that he was lost? He glanced over at Geoff as he was putting his phone in his back pocket, of course, fucking typical.

“Yep. Gavin, meet Michael.” Geoff practically lifted him off the ground and face to face with the guy named Michael. He had tattoos, yet he looked about Gavin’s age. He was wearing a beanie and his curly hair was sticking out of it. He had Ray-like glasses and holy fucking shit Gavin couldn’t get over this guys eyes.

“Nice to meet you Gav.” Michael stuck his hand out for a handshake. Jesus Christ, what was with people and handshaking? Gavin took his hand, though.  
“Well now that the Brit’s acquainted, can we get moving?” Ryan practically apparated next to him and it made him jump higher than he’d like to admit. There were nods from the others and then they were off. Gavin had Geoff whisper to him that he would get used to Ryan being a sneaky motherfucker. He doubted it.

“So, Gavin. Where are you from?” Out of all the people Gavin wanted to initiate conversation, it was Michael. Gavin still wasn’t sure about the guy. He noticed the freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks. Yet he seemed like a very angry person, considering he was screaming about something to Ray before, and Ray acted like it was normal. Gavin wondered if he’d ever get used to that level of anger, he wasn’t sure.

“I’m from England” Gavin responded. Alright, it’s not likely he was going to get stabbed. His logic was if he was going to get stabbed, He would of already. That’s sound logic, right? He glanced over at Michael, who simply nodded and kept walking beside him. Good fucking lord his eyes, Gavin was pretty sure he would go gay for those eyes, which is what he was probably doing. The group kept walking in silence, one or two of them had their phones out, but after a minute or two they pocketed them.

“So, who are these friends of yours, Geoff?” Gavin asked quietly, not knowing if it was rude or not to ask who his friends were. Even though there would be no fucking way Gavin could know who they are in advance.

“Well, there’s Matt, Gus, Joel and Burnie. Gus is the one who will be hiding from the sun like a fucking vampire. Matt will be the ‘professional’ looking one, which is complete bullshit, by the way. Burnie will be the one who’ll look like he owns the place, He kind of does in a way. Last, but not least, Joel will be the one that will probably have Ray’s tongue down his throat by the time you notice him.” Geoff laughed at the last bit, ignoring the punch in the shoulder from the Puerto-Rican (someone had mentioned to Gavin about Ray’s Puerto-Rican heritage, so he was right. As fucking always.)

When Gavin finally caught sight of the four men that they were meeting up with, he was pleasantly surprised at the lack of ‘I’m gonna kill you’ vibes they gave off. They just looked like normal teenagers. Well, probably as normal as Geoff and by what Gavin’s seen so far? He’s not even close to fucking normal. The group had noticed that he’d joined the gang (or whatever the group was) and were eyeing him down, probably trying to make something of him in their minds.

Well, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow such joelay. so wow.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3! I might re-upload some of my fanfictions from my tumblr account onto here, but I'm not sure.


End file.
